sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Sith Imperium Times Issue 232 (8)
PRINCESS CAPTURED AND RETURNED, PRINCE STILL MISSING ''Lilaya Martell, SIT Palace Correspondent VOSS KA -- The capture of Her Imperial Highness, Princess Vindictiva and His Grace Prince Andrekios, while on their honeymoon on Alderaan, by Darth Heid and the remants of the Darth Iax's New Empire shocked the galaxy. The Lord Emperor in his fury commanded an immediate reaction to the news. Darth Asavian, then Strategos of the Sith Imperium Military, formulated the plan that led to the recovery of the Princess. A strike team led by His Excellency, Darth Aku'muro, Hand of the Lord Emperor provided a distraction that allowed a small team to infiltrate the Republic settlement on Taris, Olaris. The team that comprised the distraction consisted of Darth Aku'muro, Darth Arctis, Darth Asavian and Darth Vendition while the team that comprised the rescure team consisted of Alor Sefran of Clan Bralor (the Lord Emperor's brother), Lord Rae'vyn, Apprentice Tykas, Lord Luun and Lord Neuvia. Sith Imperium Times Military Expert Vice Admiral Traynor Victus (SIN Ret.) suggested that the plan was well concieved. "Our new strategos has proven himself competent in tactics and strategy." Said VAdm. Victus "This bodes well for the morale of the Imperium considering the recent incompetence in SIMCOM." The recent incompetence refers to military leadership under Grand Admiral, Darth Iax. "His Majesty, is very pleased that his daughter has been returned to him." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace Spokesman. "While we should celebrate this victory, His Majesty wants everyone to be cognizant that Prince Andrekios remains missing and that the Imperium will spare no expense to bring him back." When questioned about the status of the search for Prince Andrekios SIMCOM and the Office of the Strategos refused to comment citing laws on protecting the operational security of ongoing military operations. FRESH AND FAMILIAR FACES JOIN AND REJOIN THE HIGH COUNCIL Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent'' HARROWER-CLASS DREADNAUGHT VENGENCE'' -- It was a day of promotions aboard the Vengence as the Lord Emperor made various changes to the composition of his High Council. Among them, the High Council welcomed back Moff Alette Drayton who had been away on a secretive mission for the Lord Emperor. Moff Drayton will reassume her position as Minister of the Ministry of Intelligence and was granted the title of Eye of the Lord Empress. In a statement released by the office of the Lord Empress, Her Majesty expressed deep affection for Moff Drayton. "I am deeply overjoyed by the return of my dearest friend." Said Her Majesty. "Despite her long absence she still maintains a strong bond with me and the Imperial Family. My husband and I welcome her back with open arms knowing that she will always be a valuable member of the Sith Imperium." Also among the changes by former members, Darth Vi'kirr'naam has been transferred to the Ministry of Expansion and Diplomacy. "The Lord Emperor believes that Darth Vi'kirr'naam will make an excellent Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace Spokesman. "His service in the Ministry of Production, Logistics and Treasury was commendable and our Imperium is glad to welcome him back to active service. Darth Vi'kirr'naam was returned from retirement to lead the Ministry of Production, Logistics and Treasury but reports indicated that he wished to remain active and was tapped by the Lord Emperor to lead the Ministry of Expansion and Diplomacy. Also among the familiar faces, Darth Arctis, formerly the Minister for Sith Philosophhy and Education has returned to the Imperium after a long sabbatical. He has been tapped as the head of the Ministry of Production, Logistics and Treasury while his brother, Lord Raptus, has been appointed Wrath of the Lord Empress. "Darth Arctis is a familiar face at court" Said Traevco. "He will be taking over for Darth Vi'kirr'naam as the Minister of Production, Logistics and Treasury. A post which while does not seem attractive is actually the most critical to our war effort. His Majesty is well served by Darth Arctis's steady hand in that post." The newest member of the High Council is none other than Darth Asavian. The mastermind behind the plan to save the Princess Vindicitva. For his loyal service, His Majesty, appointed him Minister of Military Offense and Strategy and Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military. His Majesty, himself, spoke with the Sith Imperium Times to deliver his quote for the the occassion. "We, as sovereign, have been pleased at the exemplorary service of Darth Asavian." Said His Majesty. "I am confident he will not fail me as Supreme Commander of our military. VICTORY AT FORMOS ''Tham Seenzae, SIMCOM Senior Correspondent '' FORMOS -- The streets of Formos were littered with the bodies of Hutt, Rebel and Imperium casualties. The signs of battle, the smell of death, and scorched blaster and saber marks could be seen almost everywhere but noticeably in Formos's government buildings the Imperium Flag flew proudly. Darth Asavian led the strike force to Formos consisting of the 2nd and 3rd Imperium Fleets. His battle meditation and Sith Illusionary tactic along with the leadership of Grand Admiral, Darth Vaguest, Executor of the Lord Emperor were critical in the subsequent naval battle. The Hutts were not without their surprises. "Hutt forces were equipped with some form of weapon that we have not seen before." Said CDR Larra Fenik, SIMCOM Spokesperson. "A high powered laser cannon that destroyed one of our frigates in one blast. The weapon failed to prove decisive in this battle as we attacked before the weapon could be advanced past the prototype phase. Our forces are currently attempting to secure a prototype." When questioned about rumors that Keeper Loret had been captured, CDR Fenik bristled at the suggestion. "I cannot comment on such a situation as it is against our policy to speak on ongoing military operations." Said CDR. Fenik. "I can however say that the Keeper is highly capable and saying that she is captured or missing is completely innacurate." The ground battle was led by the Lord Emperor's Wrath, His Excellency Darth Aku'muro, who gave his life in service of the Lord Emperor. "His Majesty suggests that all citizens take note of Lord Wrath's example" Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace Spokesman. "We should all be willing to lay down our lives for our Lord Emperor and the Glory of our Imperium." A state funeral was held aboard the Vengeance honoring Lord Wrath. His Majesty the Lord Emperor and Her Majesty the Lord Empress were in attendance. His remains were burned on a pyre and ejected into space. ALOR WU-FEI APPEARS TO BE FRONTRUNNER FOR MAND'ALOR Venter Moss, SIT Foreign Affairs Correspondent DROMUND KAAS -- Since the death of Mandalore Jero'kai, now known as the pejoritive Mandalore the Inferior, Mandalorians have been conversing among their clans about who is to become the next leader of the Mandalorian people. Amidst the buzz, one name seems to be mentioned more than the others, Alor Wu-fei of Clan Kryze. One of the few female Alors, Wu-fei, would be the first female Mand'alor in the known history of the Mandalorian people. The Sith Imperium Times interviewed Alor Wu-fei who confirmed that she would claim the title and that the clans would likely vote on the matter. "Our people need a leader, and as I was responsible for saving the Princess Ama'cee I believe that I would be the best choice." Said Alor Wu-fei. The Mand'alor apparent seemed to have an eye towards her legacy and goals for her people. When told that the last Mand'alor is now being called "Mand'alor the Inferior" she explained what she believes her title will be. "I will be known as 'Mand'alor the Matriarch'" Said the Alor. "Primarily because I have a habit of adopting people I take a liking too who have no parents." Among the adopted members of her family are such prominent figures as Moff Jubei Yagyu and Grand Moff Kryze-Kreigurr. When asked about her goals she responded simply. "My goals for my people are to expand our ranks and unite the aliite." She said. Considering the conflicting clans, this is no small tasks but for the potential first female Mandalore the chance to serve her people and make history is something she could not pass up. THE NIGHTSISTERS AMONG US ''Tal Varnok, SIT Associate Editor '' VOSS KA -- Little is known about the Witches of Dathomir. Some view the majority of their teachings as heritical and light-side aligned but among those witches, one clan embraces the dark side, the nightsisters. "This clan of 'witches' are not Sith and thus while dark aligned their views may be heretical" Warns an Inquisitor, Lord Djo Quin, from the Ministry of Sith Philosophy and Education. "But it is important to note that the Lord Emperor has not declared them a threat and has in fact embraced several high profile members of their order. After they became Sith, of course." Among the highest profile nightsisters in the Imperium none other than Her Excellency, Darth Takhisis, Hand of the Lord Emperor and Grand Master of the Imperial Knighthood. The Lord Hand was unavailable for comment. Other members of the nightsister clan include their clan mother Myriss Nafarius who as Darth Nafarius serves as a member of the Knights of the Imperium. Additionally Lord Nuevia and Lord Luun also members of the Knights of the Imperium are nightsisters as well. One other known member, Akitsuu, is not a member of the order but is a Sith Apprentice. Since the nightsisters do not serve the Imperium some, like Lord Djo Quin, view their clan with a certain degree of suspicion. Others believe that their willingness to serve the Imperium is exemplified by the loyal service of Darth Takhisis and Lords Myriss, Nuevia and Luun. "The Lord Emperor has made a decision on how to handle the Nightsisters, yet." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace Spokesperson. "What is clear is that there are many Nightsisters who serve the Imperium and His Majesty loyally and if they represent their people, then the Nightsisters certainly will have His Majesty's favor." IMPERIUM STILL SEEKS KNIGHTS, MANDALORIANS, LEADERS ''Lilaya Martell, SIT Palace Correspondent VOSS KA -- The Palace has released the following lists of positions that the Sith Imperium is currently seeking to recruit or fill: -High Councilor for the Ministry of Technology and Biotic Science (Lvl 55) -High Councilor for the Ministry of Bounties and Contracts (Lvl 55) -Wrath of the Lord Emperor (Lvl 55) -Knights of the Imperium (Lvl 30) -Mandalorians (Any Level) -Members for Each Ministry (Any Level)